


I See You Timestamp

by baeberiibungh



Series: We Are Alive [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, POV Changes, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sad, i still dnt know how to tag fuck me, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Castiel’s POV when Dean drives the impala to meet Sam for the first time in a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely make more sense if read in tandem or after the other fic in the collection.

Dean kept drumming his hands on the steering wheel, in sync with the songs playing on the radio. He was looking forward, and sitting in his seat much tensed than he was when he had left the Roadhouse. Cas wondered if he should worry. Dean was going to meet his brother. If Cass experience with brothers were any clue, it must not be a very happy occasion, merely a great one. He certainly hoped that this Sam would not hit dean over anything. Brothers are supposed to be good for you, but it was not always the case.

As Dean sang along to some of the songs, Cas remembered his own childhood. The cold father and the absent mother and the colder rooms before the orphanage. That room in the orphanage, which he had shared with many boys over the years. Some took great pleasure in tormenting him, in using him, and some had been so kind, so very kind in a world that did not know how to save the kind or award them boons for their virtues. He still remembered Gabriel, his name was, a small kid who had the tongue of the devil and a penchant for sweets, always laughing and diffusing situations with self depreciating jokes.

Then there was Lucifer. Most of the other boys were afraid of him as some said that he had killed his father and that is why his mother gave him to the orphanage, but he was a good person. Scornful against bullies, he settled many scores for Cas if he got hurt or beat. Michael, proud and god fearing, who refused to get down from a fight. Many others, names lost in the shift of time, memories erased by shameful secrets and barters made over living bodies. Cas really hoped Sam would turn out to be one of the good ones.

Dean got a bottle of wine that Sam would most probably enjoy and got nearer to Stanford. He was stressed beyond belief so Cas did the only thing he could. He had Dean pull the car over the border of the road, and kissed him sweetly till he was soft and relaxed in his hands. Even when Cas tried to move back, Dean kept on kissing him, not getting enough of his intoxicating taste and the feel of him in his arms. So Cas pushed him back with a hand and Dean immediately let him go.

“Let’s go Dean, otherwise we will be late. Your brother may worry.”

“Yes. Sammy. Do you think he hates me Cas? That I didn’t leave with him when he asked me to?” 

“I doubt it Dean. I am sure he does not hate you,” said Cas. Dean of course did not notice that Cas did not say that Sam will still love him like a brother for it was a emotion he himself rarely got to glimpse, although he himself tried to do the best he could for Alfie and Bathazar, boys younger to him and who looked to him to save them most of the time. Cas still dreamed about them sometimes, smiling so innocently and still so full of trust. Sated by Cas’s declaration, Dean headed to Sam’s place, and hopes for the best.

When Cas saw Sam for the first time, he was scared, Sam was so big. He could beat both Dean and Cas to a pulp if he wanted to. He felt his breath ease up when all Sam did was hug Dean and welcome Cas. Dean was over the moon over meeting his brother after such a long interval. Cas felt very happy at how happy Dean was. They go inside and meet Sam’s girlfriend Jessica and their mates. They have a delicious meal together and then the students head off to their classes and Cas tells Dean that he wants to see the campus, so Dean complies. 

They have a nice time, except when they shouted at by some homophobic people. Dean immediately returns Cas to Sam’s house and calms him down with kisses and backrubs. Everyone is back and then they have a nice dinner as well. Cas finds that Jessica is a very pretty and good girl and he is happy that Sam has such a girl. He talks with her shyly and she responds wholeheartedly. Cas thinks that Jessica is his friend to now. Dean and Sam go off to have some long overdue talk and Cas settles in to talk some more with Jessica. 

They talk about inane things and their boyfriends and joke with each other. By the time Jessica leaves to sleep, Cas is feeling happy and sated and safe and missing Dean who he knows will not leave him alone but will come to him. So, happy in a way he had been rarely in his short life, Cas goes off to sleep. He is just about to dream of marrying Dean, one of his favourite ones, when Sam’s scream jolts him out of his sleep. Fearing what had happened, Cas runs to them, heart in his mouth, convinced that he will not die happy in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was late in coming. Thanks for reading guys. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
